Combat UI Tutorial
Quick guide to where is what in the Combat User Interface. To view the picture full screen, Right Click and open in new page. For more detailed information please visit the Tactical Combat Guide by Elouda. Let's start. In the bottom left corner there are three columns: - 1 The first one shows the weapons in the current selection of ships; - 2 'The middle one is fire options, it controls how the weapons fire; - '3 'The last one allow us to choose what target each weapon will shoot at, the default is ALL but you can, for instance, order the missiles to fire at cruisers and the lasers to fire at drones or missiles. There are plenty of choices. Below the columns we have two buttons, one to call the '4'' 'COMBAT SENSORS view (the one that you can see in the picture) ''and the 5 HOLD FIRE' order. To call the sensors you can press SPACE like in prime SotS. Next, the 6 'Ship Status. It's presented by three green icons - CMD, MIS and ENG. They stand for Command, Mission and Engines. Here you can check the general health of the ship. Above we have the '7 STANCE option - Retreat, Pursuit, Close, Neutral... As it is, this order applies to all your ships under your control. I have tried to give different stances to different ships but they all assume the same order, not sure if its intended or an error. I for one, would love to give different stances to my ships, each one has a purpose to fill and some are not intended for close combat. In the center of the screen we have the movement controls. The 8 'orange buttons control speed, there are three levels of speed the lowest setting being the lower button. Note that when you increase the ship speed you lose sensor range. On top there are two buttons, one for '9 ROLL other for''' SPIN'. Well, they do just that, you can order your ships to roll so that you can spread incoming damage throught the ship instead of just one side. Below there are '10' four arrows that order your ship to change the side exposed to damage or to allow the ship to fire more weapons at once. The '11 green arrows next to the grey ones are the health of each side. Next we have the '''12 PLANE movement buttons. Now when in combat we can order our ships to move in three planes. Again, note that when you change the plane all your ships switch planes. I don't know if it's another bug but I would rather be able to order each ship or selection of ships to change independently of the others. Finally the 13 ''SUPPLY, ENERGY and CREW'' indicators, Guess what? Thats what they do, they give you a reading of those three things during combat.Because when the ship takes damage there is the chance that some crew could die... and if those levels go critical your ship won't perform so well since there isn't enough crew to man the guns. Hint: When in sensor view you can ALT+Click the enemy ships ordering your ships to target the enemy. This changes the target to red (hostiles). More Guides: *Part One of the Tactical Combat Guide by Elouda. Category:Tactical Screen Category:Tactical Combat Category:Tutorials